villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Hater
Lord Hater (simply known as Hater) is the main antagonist of the first season of Wander Over Yonder, and the secondary antagonist, later an anti-hero of the second season. He is the evil ruler of the Hater Army, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Commander Peepers's leader and boss. He was voiced by Keith Ferguson who also played Reaper and Marluxia. Personality Lord Hater is a violent, ruthless, oppressive, power-hungry, heartless, uncaring, mean, sly, evil, and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil, one-sided, prejudicial, and discriminatory friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and manipulative, as he is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous and vituperative tyrant and a foe not to be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighters army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Although Hater has a reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and an all-around tyrant, is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. Thus his behavior (at times) resembles that of a curmudgeonly and petulant child rather than an intergalactic villain, for example, when he kind of had a fit and argued with Peepers like a little kid when he asked him to wait until the morning to destroy the kings. He also has terrible, atrocious, and unpleasant table manners, as shown in his date with the disguised Sylvia, when he eats messily in front of her. Sometimes Commander Peepers fathers him. Lord Hater is also incredibly awkward, diffident, unassertive, and bashful around women and gets his tongue tied when speaking to one because he doesn't have a girlfriend, but desperately wants one, implying that he is a tad lonely in life. When forced to confront beautiful and attractive women, Lord Hater ends up babbling like a buffoon and saying incomprehensible gibberish. In some occasions, anyone see Lord Hater getting seduced by ladies (or anyone wearing girls clothing), for example when he almost married disguised Sylvia, and believed Wander was a lady when the latter crashed too disguised his wedding. Or when Peepers and Sylvia team up to stop Hater and Wander's concert by dressing up as girls, cheering them on and making them do several crazy things, such as singing faster, in Spanish and even backwards. Lord Hater is also seen going to ridiculous lengths to earn Lord Dominator's affection, such as sending her flowers and nearly getting him and his followers annihilated. But, beside his evil terror ways deep down the only two things he care about is: Captain Tim and Commander Peepers. If one of them get lost, in danger, or if someone threaten to harm them, Hater would go on on an unstoppable rage and become powerful then before. However with Peepers, he would usually try to cover up his feelings toward him and sometimes act like he doesn't care about him or need him. With Captain Tim, he treats him like a dog, a baby talk to him, and let him maul him believing it is the way Captain Tim shows love toward him. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged-looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have lime green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Gallery Lord Hater.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-04-14h26m16s157.png|Lord Hater showing his natural bolt-shaped horns Monkeyboy.png|Lord Hater in his chimpanzee form Tumblr_inline_o9fs46iEoG1si9fkn_500.png|The NASA capsule in which Lord Hater travelled as "Monkeyboy" Trivia *He was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (another animated show created by Craig McCracken), Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts, and Deputy Durland from Gravity Falls. *The lightning bolts on his head are part of his skeleton body. *His origin story was supposed to be explored in Season 3. *In "The Waste of Time" and "The End of the Galaxy", it is implied that Lord Hater was once an astronaut chimpanzee from NASA. *Lord Hater is similar to a couple villains: **Skeletor: Both are liches with the goal of use their powers to rule the universe. **Mongul: Both are intergalactic overlords. **The Horned King: They both are undead tyrants who try to become gods. **Koba: They are the main apelike villains of their respective franchises and became leaders of an army with their charisma and oratory after suffering their mutations. **Simion: Both are ape-like antagonists from series created by Craig McCracken (Dexter's Laboratory and Wander Over Yonder) who traveled in a space capsule which hurled them toward a radioactive energy imbalance, thus gaining their powers. Category:Power Hungry Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:Honorable Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Mischievous Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Supervillains Category:God Wannabe Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Crackers Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Dark Knights Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Liches Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Harbingers Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Category:Omnipotents Category:Spy Category:Golddiggers Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Related to Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Parody/Homage Category:Barbarian Category:Elderly Category:Snuff filmer Category:Evil Creation